


All you need is Love

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is adorable, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam tries to set Dean and Cas up, Shy Dean, Soft Dean, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, shy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: It’s nearly valentine’s day and Dean declines every attempt of Sam’s to set him up on a date. Only for Sam to find out that he had a date all along.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	All you need is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyesandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesandpie/gifts).



> Wohooo Valentine's Day! I hope you all have a wonderful and sweet day. You deserve it!
> 
> I wrote this in our secret Valentine challenge for the wonderful [Blueeyesandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesandpie) and I'm super nervous. I love you so much and I'm so glad that I know you. You're one of the sweetest people I know and I would kiss you rn if I could ;) :D

“So.” 

Dean looks up from the book he was pretending to read, when Sam coughs slightly to get his attention. Sam tries to go for a light smile, but of course, Dean already knows something is up.

“What do you want?” Dean asks and he narrows his eyes. Of course, just because one time Sam had asked to have the Impala for one day, Dean thinks now he always wants something.

“Nothing, just thinking about next sunday.” Sam says and he tries to start this conversation lightly. Dean thinks about that for a moment and then shrugs, of course he doesn't know what the date is.

“Got a date with Eileen?” Dean asks and he wiggles his eyebrows. Even though sometimes Dean is an idiot like that, Sam knows that Dean really likes Eileen. Sam is glad they get along and Dean only talks in the best ways about Eileen.

“Well yeah, cause it’s valentine’s day.” Sam says and he hopes now Dean finally understands what Sam means. 

Since he’d been twenty Dean always went out on valentine’s day, got drunk in a random bar, and then went home with any woman he could find. Sam never really cared about that, but he feels like something changed in the last years.

Sam had seen how Castiel had looked when Dean announced he would go out. Sam sighs quietly.

“Oh phew. Already February again huh? Well I do hope you two have fun. Better treat her right, Sammy. You know she deserves it.” Dean answers and Sam would love to slap him against his head.

No matter how smart Dean is (and he is!) some things just go over his head.

“Yeah, well thank you. Do you have any plans yet?” Sam asks and he hopes it’s not too obvious what he’s trying to do. Dean puts his head to one side, just like Castiel always does.

Here’s the thing. Sam is 100% sure that Castiel fell in love with Dean the second he saw him - or well pulled him out of hell. The way he looks at Dean, the way he rebelled against everything he ever stood for, and the eye fucking? Yeah, don’t let him get started on that.

But Sam is also pretty sure that Dean loves his angel back. Maybe he’s just afraid of what everyone will think of him? Sam had always suspected that his brother wasn’t as straight as he claimed to be.

Now it was just getting ridiculous. So Sam hoped Dean would actually take Castiel out and do something about it.

“Nah, not really. Probably gonna watch some movies.” Dean says and he looks back down to his book. Sam pretends he doesn’t see how red Dean’s ears turn. Like always when he’s embarrassed or when he’s lying.

“Well there’s this new bar…” Sam starts but Dean is already shaking his head.

“I’m a bit old for that, don’t you think?” Dean says and he smiles a bit. Sam wants to protest, but before he can say anything else, Castiel walks into the room.

Dean's smile grows even wider.

“Dean could you help me for a moment?” Castiel asks and Dean is already up on his feet. Always happy to help his angel. Sam shrugs to himself and watches how they both leave the library.

Their hands are almost touching, while they walk next to each other.

Maybe Sam has to try harder to get them together.

*

“I could find a date for you.” Sam says two days later, while Dean is making them breakfast. Dean stops in his movement and puts the pan with his bacon down. He looks mostly confused when he turns around.

“What?”

“Well I know someone who would be very happy to go out with you.” Sam says and he hopes Dean doesn’t get that he is talking about Castiel.

“Are you trying to set me up on a blind date?” Dean asks, but he turns around and continues to prepare their breakfast. Damn, Sam had really thought he would be more interested.

Normally Dean loves to go on dates. Well more like, he loved to _get laid_. Now Sam isn’t even sure if Dean ever had a real date.

“I mean you will be all alone on Valentine’s Day.” Sam says and Dean shrugs, he doesn’t look bothered at all. Instead he puts two full plates on the table and pretends to gag, when he shoves Sam’s plate filled with fruits over.

“Hey, don’t worry about my old ass. You and Eileen really deserve some time for yourself and I don’t wanna disturb you.” Dean says and sits down. He is already shoving food into his mouth, Sam grimaces.

“Just thought it could be fun, you know?” Sam says but Dean is shaking his head again. Dammit, stubborn older brothers.

“Nah. This is your first Valentine’s Day with Eileen and I want you two to have something special. You deserve that Sammy.” Dean says and the smile turns so soft. Sam can’t help but smile too.

He’d always known that Dean cares a lot more than he likes to show. And he already shows his love so much.

“You deserve that too.” Sam answers and he even tries his puppy dog eyes, because he knows exactly that Dean can’t deny him anything. Or at least he’d thought so.

“Thank you Sammy.” Dean says and since his plate is already empty, he actually ruffles Sam’s hair and then goes over to the sink to wash his plate. Sam is a bit stunned. 

Eileen would laugh at him.

*

“I don’t like this.” Dean says at not for the first time while he looks at new pants. Sam has picked his own new suit out already, complete with a shirt and everything.

“Come on Dean… we never… we never picked out suits for something fun. Only ever for pretending to be FBI.” Sam explains and he can’t help but get a bit emotional about it. 

This time Dean nods shortly, but Sam can see that it means a lot to him as well. Eileen is with them today and she comes back over to them, holding out a nice dark red suit. Sam is glad she only picked out a dark grey one for him.

“Here Dean, try this one.” Eileen says and Dean doesn’t even complain. Sam knows that he doesn’t dare to say ‘no’ to Eileen.

“He still doesn’t want a double date.” Sam says, while they sit down on the little chairs and wait for Dean to change. At least he had agreed to come shopping with them.

“You can’t force him, sweetheart.” Eileen says and Sam knows she’s right. He just wanted his brother to be happy. He deserves that more than anyone and Sam is sure Castiel would happily join them on Valentine’s Day.

He also knows it’s unfair to set them up like this. Their love should grow on it’s own.

“I know. Maybe one day.” Sam agrees and Eileen kisses his hand. Sam loves it when she does things like that. Her smile is always so beautiful, Sam leans closer so he can get a real kiss.

Just as they kiss Dean steps out and awkwardly stands there.

“I knew it would look good.” Eileen says and Dean’s smile is shy and vulnerable. Maybe he does dream about a relationship too. Of course he does, Dean is softer than he wants to admit.

“Thank you.” Dean says and he makes a turn in front of the mirror. Sam can’t help but smile at that. They really deserve this. A break and a few good moments. 

“You should take it. You never know when you need a suit.” Sam says and Dean looks a bit lost in his thoughts, but he nods as well.

“Yeah… maybe I should. Uhm… Sammy can we talk for a second?” Dean says then and Sam nods. Eileen winks at Dean and squeezes Sam’s hand before she walks back out in the shopping area and looks at a few dresses.

“What’s up?” Sam wants to know, a bit worried because normally nothing good comes out of their talks.

“I uh… Sam I… I already have a date on Valentine’s Day.” Dean says and Sam is surprised by this, because why hadn’t Dean said anything? Sam’s shoulder slump down a bit, he can’t help it.

Well then again Dean had never told him about Cassie before they had visited her for a hunt. Or about his first love at the foster home he had been in when Dad had sent him away for a few weeks.

“Oh but that’s great Dean!” Sam says, because if Dean makes such a thing out of it, it has to be more than just a short fling.

“Yeah. Eh… just… it means something to me and that’s why I don’t want this blind date thing you offered so _many_ times.” Dean says slowly. He looks nervous and is licking more than once over his lips.

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, all good. I just want you to be happy. I hope your date goes well and that one day I can meet your sweet Valentine.” Sam says and Dean seems so relieved.

“Yeah I really hope that too.” Dean says and he hugs Sam as hard as he can before he hastily goes back into the changing room.

“You better buy the suit though! Pretty sure it will increase your chances.” Sam snickers and Dean holds his hand out of the changing room to show him his middle finger. Sam laughs loudly.

And tries to ignore the bad feeling.

He had really hoped for ‘Destiel’ to come true. Charlie would’ve been so proud.

*

“This looks really amazing.” Sam says, when he and Eileen sit down at their reserved table. He’d never been to this restaurant, even though he had known it was rather popular in Kansas.

He just never had an opportunity.

“I hope they have some nice burgers.” Eileen laughs and Sam can’t help but kiss her again. He can’t even remember the last time he’d been this happy.

Their table is at the back of the restaurant and Sam sighs happily, when he looks into their menu card. It looks very promising.

They order shortly after sitting down and Sam has to say everyone is very nice here too. Eileen holds up her glass of wine and Sam smiles. Just as he takes his own glass, so he could chink his glass against Eileen, he hears someone laugh.

And he knows that laugh.

“Dean?”

Luckily Sam doesn’t say it loud, so nobody turns around to them and he doesn’t cause a scene. Eileen frowns and he signs it this time, her eyes widen and she looks around herself.

Just then does Sam spot him.

Dean is sitting not too far away from them and he is even wearing the red suit. His hair is neatly styled and his face is flushed. Sam is speechless, because when did Dean ever look so carefree?

“Oh.” Eileen says and Sam grins. Sadly they can’t see Dean’s date, because there in the middle of the room is a huge vase with flowers in it, so high that it actually touches the ceiling.

Sam almost swears.

“You wanna peek?” Eileen says and Sam laughs, before he shakes his head. He is here for his date with Eileen. So he holds out his hand and falls back into an easy conversation with her.

“I can’t believe I went so many years without having you in my life. Can’t imagine how it must feel for you.” Dean says and Sam hates that he can hear him, even though he’s not next to them. It’s clear that Dean is really in love.

Sure there had always been weird flirt lines, but nothing ever sounded like that. It sounded so honest, Sam even missed his date’s answer.

Their meals come and Sam focuses back on flirting with Eileen. He would give Dean his privacy, he knows one day he would meet his date anyway.

The food is delicious and Eileen orders them some ice cream afterwards. Sam can’t help but think about their future, maybe one day he could pull a ring out at a restaurant like this?

“So how about we go somewhere private?” Eileen says while she licks her spoon clean. Sam almost chokes on his mouthful of ice cream when he hears that. But he can’t help but nod and eat a bit faster.

Eileen laughs at that and Sam hastily pays for their meal. He gets her coat for her and helps her in it. Her dress is really stunning today, but Sam knows it must be rather cold outside and they decided to walk back.

“Ready to leave?” Sam asks and he is glad he took an umbrella with them. It looks as if it rains a bit outside, but he knows that wouldn’t bother Eileen.

“Yeah, is your brother already gone?” Eileen asks when they stand up and look around. Sam nods, he hadn’t even realized that Dean’s chair is empty. Seems like they were a bit faster. Too bad.

Outside it’s a bit cold and Sam takes Eileen’s hand in his own. The Impala is still standing there and Sam frowns at that. Is he now imagining things? 

“I never knew a love like ours was possible.” 

Sam turns around again and there is Dean. He’s standing a little bit next to the restaurant, leaning against a wall and…

“Holy shit!” Eileen says but her voice is full of glee. 

Castiel jerks a bit and breaks the kiss. Dean looks more surprised than angry and Sam can’t help the huge smile on his face.

“Oh my god I called it!” Sam says and he gives Eileen a high five. Now Dean looks a bit grumpy, but he is still holding the angel’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks, while Castiel seems mostly confused. Sam could kiss them both. 

“We had our Valentine’s date here.” Eileen says and points at the restaurant. Dean promptly turns a red that bites itself with the red of his suit. 

“We had ours here too. It was lovely.” Castiel says and his smile turns so soft when he looks to Dean, who shyly nods. Castiel kisses his warm cheek again and Sam can’t help but press Eileen closer to himself too.

“So uh… well then let’s get over with it. Eileen, Sam, this is my boyfriend Cas. We uh… we got together 4 months ago.” Dean says and he tries to sound confident, but Sam knows he’s actually pretty scared.

“I’m so happy for you!” Sam says and he goes over to hug his brother. Eileen uses the moment to hug the angel as well.

“You’re not… uhm surprised?” Dean asks and Sam knows he wanted to use a different word. Sam shakes his head.

“Well a bit, but I’m so glad.” Sam says again and Dean takes a deep breath. He’s relieved.

“You tried to set me up with someone else.” Dean says and Sam laughs. He knows that Castiel probably wants to know about that, too.

“Actually I tried to set you up with Cas, you damn idiot.” Sam says and Dean looks so confused. Sam snickers at that and he can see that Eileen and Castiel start to laugh as well.

This family is really dumb sometimes.

“Oh.” Dean says and then his smile grows so wide, that it must hurt. This time Dean hugs him. Sam sighs happily.  
“So I hope Castiel treats you right.” Sam says, but he looks at Castiel.

“I love your brother more than anything.” Castiel answers and he doesn’t seem to be intimidated at all. Dean steals a shy kiss from him.

“I… Sam, I really love him.” Dean says and Sam is so proud of him for that.

“I know.” Sam whispers, because you can really see it. Sam is so glad that they both found their soulmate.

“So maybe you can take us home with you? We wanted to walk but I didn’t know it would be so cold to be this hot.” Eileen says and points at her dress. Sam pulls her into his arms again and kisses her.

She’s right, then again she’s always hot.

“Uh sure, but Sammy drives!” Dean says and throws his keys at Sam, who catches them rather clumsily, because he’s so surprised.

“What why?”

“So I can make out with Cas on the backseat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family) about it.


End file.
